Happy Birthday, Misaki
by seishiru
Summary: It's almost Misaki's birthday, the class 3 students decided to throw a party for her (the party is not apart of the story). Sakakibara's really confused on what to give to Misaki on her birthday. A fluffy/friendship short fic.


**Hi gaiz! (: It's new fanfic time yayyy. This one is just a oneshot, a very short oneshot. Btw, Chroma Lights will be discontinued :( I am stuck on that story and I can't seem to continue it, it will be canceled for good. I'm so sorry meh. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Another or any preferences like that. **

* * *

It was almost Misaki's birthday. The class 3 students decided to throw a party for her, but she didn't really like the idea of having a loud birthday celebration party. It's only been a few months since the calamity, that's another reason why she didn't like having this party.

Only a few more days until Misaki's birthday. Sakakibara was confused on what to give to Misaki for her birthday.

_A teddy bear? No. A dress? I can't afford it, besides, I have no idea what her size is. Hm, what should I get for her? _Mumbled Sakakibara in his mind.

At lunch break, Misaki and Sakakibara went up to the rooftop for lunch. Misaki opened her lunch box lid, inside there was some grilled salmon and rice. Sakakibara didn't bring any lunch.

"Want some?" Offered Misaki, she was playing around with her plastic spoon.

"Uh…no, it's fine. I'm not really hungry."

"Oh, okay." She nodded and smiled softly. It was rare for her to do that, but Sakakibara was happy.

Sakakibara was admiring the clouds, he let out a sigh. He still doesn't know what to get for Misaki's birthday.

"Sakakibara, would you like to come with me tomorrow?" She was fixing the side of her bangs.

"Where to?"

"Misaki's grave." Misaki sighed.

Sakakibara touched Misaki's hand. He smiled at her softly, Misaki smiled back.

"I'll go."

* * *

Misaki and Sakakibara stood there, in front of Fujioka Misaki's grave. They both prayed. Misaki walked closer to the grave, she crouched down, her dress almost touching the dirt.

"Good morning, Misaki. I wanna introduce you to someone, his name is Sakakibara Koichi. He's really nice, say hello, Sakakibara."

"Uhm…hello, Fujioka." Sakakibara was a tad nervous, he was basically talking to a grave, but Misaki actually chatted with her for awhile.

"Well, bye, Misaki. I'll visit you some other time." She waived goodbye at Fujioka's grave. Sakakibara waived goodbye aswell.

They exited the graveyard, saying goodbye to the staffs there aswell.

"So, where do you wanna go? Wanna visit my place? You've never visited there before, so it's gonna be fun!" Sakakibara was full of enthusiasm. Misaki half smiled.

"That may be a good idea…okay, let's go to your house." Misaki leaned her head to Sakakibara's shoulder. Sakakibara smiled softly. He admired the lavender colored scarf that Misaki wore, he could tell that it was handmade and knitted.

"Who made your scarf?" Sakakibara asked, while still walking in gentle steps.

"My grandmother made it. It's way to long and thick though, it's a bit tacky too."

Sakakibara chuckled. Misaki leaned her head a little bit closer, her hair brushed through Sakakibara's neck. Her appearance was so porcelain like, she really does look like a BJD.

* * *

Next morning, Sakakibara was awoken by the annoying bird. He gently rubbed his eyes and stood up from his mattress.

"Rei-chan! Wake up! Rei-chan!" Muttered that annoying bird.

"Koichi-kun! Have some breakfast." Shouted Sakakibara's grandmother.

"Hai hai."

Sakakibara walked tiredly to the kitchen. He saw some bowls of his grandmother's traditional stew. He sat down and started to dig in the stew.

**"**Hey, wasn't this the birthday day of your friend who visited yesterday? Tell her "Happy Birthday" from me."

_I completely forgot about that! The present, what am I going to give to her?!_

"Uh…yeah. Grandma, I sorta don't have a present for her. Is there anything in the house that could be good to give?" Sakakibara took a sip of the hot stew.

"You can give her the necklace that your father gave to your mother years ago." Sakakibara's grandmother smiled widely.

"Really?"

"Yup, come on, I'll show you." They both stood up from their chairs and headed to Ritsuko's bedroom. She flickered the light switch.

"It's over here somewhere, inside these drawers, help me find them." They dragged open a few drawers, but didn't find anything.

"Well, it used to be here, where has it gone to?"

"How about mom's old nightstand, maybe it's there." Sakakibara pointed his grandmother where the nightstand was. He walked to the nightstand and dragged open the one drawer. He found a beautiful purple rock with a chain on it.

"Grandma, is this one?" He walked over to his grandmother, handing the necklace to her.

"Oh my, that is it. You can give it to your friend, her name is Misaki, right?"

"Yes and thank you, Grandma, for letting me give this to her."

"It's no problem, now go to get ready for school."

Sakakibara walked out from Ritsuko's bedroom and gets ready for school. He was done, he said goodbye to his grandparents. The door bell rang, he hurried to open the door. In front of the door, there was Misaki, looking quite happy.

"M-Misaki? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to walk to school together with you." Misaki smiled softly.

"Okay, let's go."

Misaki and Sakakibara walked slowly to school. Without realizing, they were already in front of the school yard.

"Uhm…by the way, Misa-"

A group of kids ran to Misaki, saying "Happy Birthday" to her. When they were all finished, Misaki and Sakakibara went near the fountain.

"So, Misaki…Happy Birthday, my grandma says so too." Without even looking at Sakakibara's face, Misaki smiled widely.

"Thank you, Sakakibara."

"I also wanted to give you something." Sakakibara handed out the necklace. Misaki looked quite surprised. "I'm sorry it's not wrapped, I didn't have time to wrap it. Anyways, I wanna say it once more…Happy Birthday, Misaki."

"Thank you for this, Sakakibara." Misaki took the necklace from Sakakibara's hand. She puts the necklace on her neck.

"It's really beautiful." She smiled widely once more. She tip-toed to reach Sakakibara, their lips met with such a quick peck. Misaki pulled away immediately, smiling softly.

"Misaki…" Sakakibara was overwhelmed by Misaki's move.

"I can't wait for the party, Sakakibara." Misaki blushed lightly.

They held hands and smiled at each other.

* * *

**That's all, I'm sorry it was short hehe. I will make more oneshots for Another or even make multi chapter fic :3 I'm sorry if there's any typing errors or bad grammar. Review please~**


End file.
